


Soft

by SabriBlues



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers fanfiction, steve rogers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabriBlues/pseuds/SabriBlues
Summary: Your boyfriend Steve gets a little (very) drunk, fluff ensues. Just a short drabble.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Alcohol abuse, I guess?  
> Word count: 488 words

“Stop looking at me like that,” you said, a soft smile tugging at your lips despite the scolding quality of your words as your fingers lightly tugged at the silky strands of golden hair.

“You’re just so wonderful,” he murmured, baby blue eyes staring at you like you had singlehandedly hung the moon and the stars in the sky, a gentle curve tugging at those full lips of his, one of his hands caressing the soft line of your jaw.

Steve was drunk.

You had thought it impossible until Thor came with some special booze from Asgard for him and Bucky to try.

Understatement of the year to say its effect was stronger than they had expected.

You had taken Steve to your room so he could have a soft place to sleep in before the killer hangover bound to appear in the morning came into the picture. Things had not exactly gone as planned.

“Baby, as much as I love to be around you, I need to change,” you insisted, trying to push his body off your lap to no avail, more than ready to take your party clothes off and get into one of your favorite pajamas.

Steve let out a sound of discontentment as he pursed his lips in an adorable pout.

“Kiss me first?” He asked, drawing a startled laugh out of you, another silly smile breaking appearing on his face at the sound.

“Fine. But just a kiss, you’re too drunk for anything else, mister.”

He gave you a calculating gaze before a goofy grin took hold of his features, your lips mirroring it before you could even realize.

“Maybe.”

“Definitely.” Was all you said before leaning into him, strands of your hair tickling his cheeks before your lips touched his in a chaste kiss, Steve’s chasing after you when you broke apart.

“Will you let me go now?” You asked, only half expecting him to do so.

“Nope.” Was his muffled reply, his face buried against your abdomen, arms around your waist.

You sighed.

“Thought so.”

Before you could say anything else, he had rolled out of your lap, wrapping a strong arm around your middle, pulling you on top of him, hugging you like his favorite oversized teddy bear.

“You’re really cuddly when you are drunk,” you whispered, nuzzling your nose into the crook of his neck, draping your arms around his wide shoulders, the scent of his perfume and his fabric softener drawing you in. “And you’ll have a killer hangover in the morning.”

“’M not drunk,” he mumbled against the top of your head, nuzzling his nose into your hair, running his hands in soothing circles across your back. 

“You’re so soft.” Was the last thing he said before finally going quiet for a moment.

Until that moment dragged out too long and his arms fell limp around you.

“Steve? Please tell me you didn’t fall asleep.”

He did.


End file.
